Hidden Ideals
by Colorlessperson9
Summary: Zekrom holds ideals he has had of Reshiram and is afraid to share them, fearing they would not become what he calls an ‘ideal truth.’ Shipping: M Zekrom x F Reshiram
1. Struggling

_**Disclaimer: if you don't like this ship, don't hate just simply leave and don't leave any hateful comments/reviews. Thank you!**_

O-O-O-O-O-O

All of the dragons were brawling inside of a cave, population of one. Usally only one would brawl with the ice dragon, but this situation called them both to fight him. Some item, with multiple shades and a yellow crystal on top, was the reason for this ongoing quarrel. Someone was already knocked out against the cave wall, the dragons knew who it was but decided to leave him there because of past issues. Kyurem was trying to shove the wedge against one of the dragons, still mentally brainwashed from the ugly man EVERYONE hates.

Currently Zekrom was the one struggling to keep Kyurem from turning him to his stone with the the gene wedge.

Zekrom was grunting as he was fighting off, "Urrrgghhhh! What's...the...point Kyurem..urgh..it won't..help you...ever.."

"Heh, well..it will make me stronger!"

"I wouldn't say...the state you're at now would be impossible...to become stronger as to how weak you are now...someone strong wouldn't need..to fuse with someone stronger..than you-"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SH-"

"MAKE ME." Zekrom was grinning as he said that which really boiled Kyurem's blood. Did he really call him weak?

"CALL THIS WEAK, TURBINE BUTT!" Kyurem yelled as he used a real severe dragon claw.

"AHHH!! SH*T!!!"

"Haha! Who's WEAK now!" Kyurem was laughing as the both were still struggling.

"You made one mistake there, friend." This time the vast white dragon was talking, looming over both the males struggling.

"And what? I forgot you? I'll take you down right after. Besides, you're even _weaker_."

"No. Your ice type might give you some advantages, but you always forget one thing."

"Pfft, yeah what! That I'm better than you, engine a*s?"

"NO. Fire Melts ICE." Reshiram then burns Kyerum with a fusion flare and causes him to faint on the ground. Reshiram then heads to Zekrom, currently bleeding from his deep wound. "Looks like he was right a little bit, huh?"

"Eeehhhhh, not helping!"

"Sorry, lets get out of here."

Reshiram picked up Zekrom, his injured arm around her shoulder and hers around his, carrying him. She tried to help him head out, some blood got on her from his wound, but right now she didn't care.


	2. Again

They both we on top of Dragon Spiral Tower, Reshiram was wrapping Zekrom's arm with bandage. He felt her wrap his arm, which was still throbbing really bad.

"OWW! Can't you not hurt me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm trying really hard not to hurt you."

Reshiram was finishing the bandaging on his arm as he was still whining from the pain. "There! All done!"

Zekrom sighed in relief, "Well..thanks!"

"No problem turbine butt."

"Will you stop that, engine a*s."

_***Slap***_

"OUCH, I don't need _another_ injury."

"Then learn to shut up then?"

Zekrom chuckled nervously, still threatened a little.

"Well, I'll be back. I'm going to get some heals and potions for you." Reshiram was telling him, "don't leave or do something stupid, k turbine butt?"

Zekrom sorta growled when she called him that..._again._ "Ok, sure thing."

Reshiram left as she took off and flew down to Icirris city.

Zekrom sighed as he watched the female fly down, he didn't notice it really now, but he was in love with her. For sure.

O-O-O-O-O

Zekrom was soon found daydreaming as he sat, doing nothing. If you guessed, it's about Reshiram.

"I don't know why I have to stay put at this old tower, I can still walk! Right?"

"Not for long, Zekrom."

Zekrom startled as he was surprised he wasn't alone any more. He turned around to find to his surprise, was Kyurem standing, looking really pissed.

"Uh oh..."

"So, how that arm of yours? You know if you were strong, you wouldn't be in this mess." The air around them was growing colder.

"What'cha even going to do now, you don't have your 'fusion' triangle with you."

"I had a different plan."

"Oh yeah! What?"

"...to **_KILL._**"

Zekrom was silenced at his threat.

"Your joking," Zekrom sweat dropped, "You mean knock out or faint, right?"

"Sure, just think of it as that." Kyurem then charged on Zekrom, trying to push him off the tower. He used Glaciate on Zekrom and tried to freeze him to make easier to push him off the tower. Zekrom's arm was probably the thing hurting him most right now, he tried to Zen headbutt because of him being held down.

"Alright Zekrom, I'm bac-HOLY ARCEUS!" She saw what was clearly happening between the two dragons.

"This might help, me." Kyurem had that smirk and used another Dragon claw on Zekrom, but this time on his upper leg.

"SH*T!!!! OWW!"

"GET OF OF HIM!" Reshiram was shouting at Kyurem, kind of begging.

"Ok, I'll finish him later. I just will have to **_KILL_** you right now."

"Does he mean?"

"It does." Zekrom responded to her question.

Kyurem jumped on her and began to use Glaciate. Reshiram was squinting because of Kyurem trying to push her. She tried to Blue flare on him but couldn't because of him attacking or covering her mouth.

Zekrom was growling at Kyurem, starting to get steamed at the boundary Pokémon.

"YOU STOP HURTING HER RIGHT NOW KYUREM!"

Zekrom charged at the boundary Pokémon and shoved him off of Reshiram and caused Kyurem to fall off the tower.

"NOW!" Kyurem shouted with a portal appearing from under him which he fell into. He then was gone, at least for now.

They both were gasping and breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"You-you saved me."

"*breath* yeah, *breath* your welcome."

"You..you have another wound, so I'm going to have to do another treatment on the new one."

"Well Sh*t."


	3. Enjoyment

"Ok Zekrom, just please stay still this time, it will hurt otherwise."

"That 'cream' of yours doesn't really go together with 'standing sitll'" Zekrom was using his claws to make air quotes.

"Ok then, well here it is tough boy." She was being sarcastic. She was rubbing the cream on his **second** wound on his upper leg.

"Ow! Damnit!"

Reshiram was laughing, "You're over reacting! Chill out dork!"

Zekrom was calming down, it didn't really hurt after a while, eventually he found that it felt rather good.

"See, it's not that bad, just relax."

Zekrom did just as she said, he relaxed as she kept rubbing the wound. He was actually enjoyed it a little to much. His face began to grow red as he realized how much he was enjoying it.

"You seem to be more behaved than I thought. I thought you were going to be as difficult as last time. _Do_ you like it?" She didn't notice his face being red and all.

"Uhhh...O-oh yeah, it f-feels good, yeah..." Zekrom seemed embarrassed but also was whispering quiet moans he could only hear. He was **DEFINITELY** enjoying this _way too_ much. He just, loved her, he really liked her and wanted to be with her for the rest of eternity. He just didn't know how to tell her this immediate reaction. She was just so..beautiful to him.

"Well I'm done with the cream now. Time to put the bandages on-Zekrom?" She noticed his face just now, "You face is all red, are you alright?"

"O-oh yeah! T-totally! D-don't worry I'm fine." His face was all red from embarrassment.

"If you say so." Reshiram seemed half convinced. "Can you lift your upper leg up though, so I can put bandages on it."

"Ok love."

"What was that?" She barely heard him.

"Oh! Uhhh...nothing!"

"...you sure you're alright?"

"Positive!"

Reshiram was starting to be questioned, but focused more on aiding the deep black dragon.

"Annnddd...done!"

"W-wow! Thanks Reshiram!"

"No problem. There's a meteor shower later, would you want to watch it?"

"Do I have an option?" Zekrom was joking and laughing as he thought of her saying he couldn't leave with his injury, this causing some giggles from Reshiram.

"You do have _some_ smarts in there after all, turbine butt."

"_*Chuckles* _Engine a-"

"_**Zekrom.**_"

"You can't expect to not be called that when you call me turbine butt!" Zekrom objected.

"Fine," she hissed in defeat, "but just don't over do it." She was also glaring at him to send the message.

"I won't~!" He tried to sound cute so she would be more forgiving to him.


	4. Ideals

"Isn't beautiful Zekrom." Reshiram was asking as they both looked up at the sky.

"It is, it's almost as beautiful as something else I've seen."

"What can be more beautiful than this Zekrom?"

"I...ummmm...eerrrrr...I was implying to...uhhh.."

"Well...What?"

Zekrom's face was burning hot and was Stuttering at the point he couldn't be understood.

"Zekrom, I think you have something on your mind, it's better to tell them to people so it won't be all trapped inside you. Plus you can trust me, we been counter, well more than that, friends for centuries."

"I-it's just..err..I'm scared t-t-to express my feelings out."

"Why? There's nothing scary about it, is it being judged about it? If so I won't, others probably won't either. You're already the perfect lovable dork people care about."

Zekrom was still blushing and now just making nervous noises. He wanted to change the topic and regretted trying to imply her so she would get the hint he liked her more than average.

Zekrom desperately tried to change the topic. "Can you maybe, give me a massage. My shoulders are dying and feel really stiff." At least he wasn't lying, why not kill two Pidgeys with one stone.

Reshirams face was a confused and 'are you kidding' expression. "W-wh-what?...Fine Zekrom. You must tell me your problem afterwards, got it dork?"

"Y-y-ye-yeah! Sure..." Zekrom was now anxious that he had to tell her his feelings towards her. Would she like him back or just be pissed at him?

Reshiram moved to Zekrom's shoulders and began to rub them. Zekrom was distracted by the pleasure and began to forget his worries a little. One thing though is that he could enjoy it too much, like previously today.

"Ohhhhh... yeah...that feels...goood OH WOW!"

Reshiram just un-stiffed (or what ever it's called) his shoulder which caused him to moan in pleasure.

"Zekrom? Is this to much for you to handle? You seem to enjoy more than normal?" Reshiram was starting to get on to his behavior a little bit.

"Ahhhhhhh..NO! It's not to much! It's just... you're really good..ahhh...at it...ahhhhhhhhh." Zekrom's face was beginning to turn red and seemed to be way to relaxed.

"Yeah Zekrom, this is too much for you. I can tell by something but, you just might want to take care of that on your own..." Reshiram stopped her massaging and hinted him toward something as she looked away.

"...Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" His face was now entirely red as he was embarrassed on many levels. His face was noticeable as a neon shirt at night.

"Now tell me Zekrom, you said you would." Reshiram was tapping her claws on the ground waiting for the yin dragon to respond.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...I just can't, it's embarrassing...y-you would probably laugh or be pissed at m-me."

"The thing is I probably already know, if it's what just happened."

"OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! It's not that!"

"Then **what.**" The white dragon was starting to get mad a little.

"It is something with a r-relationship, I can't seem to share my feelings towards them. But it's not _**that, **_I swear!"

"Ok, you should never be scared to share emotions out. Otherwise you'll never get or accomplish what you want? Just please tell me the truth. Even if I might not like it, which I doubt, I will still be your friend and I won't tell anyone else unless you want me to. Ok?"

"Ok."

**_*Silence*_**

"...well, aren't you going to share what you have on your mi-"

"Reshiram, it's you. I was implying you earlier and I mean it. We have always been friends, but I have had my ideals," He then held her hands in his as he continued, "Ideals we could be more than just friends over our decades together. Sometimes I try to kill these ideals as I wanted to stay focused on life, but they are life and kept coming back. I realized I should try to tell you this so that you could help make my idea a truth, an ideal truth. What I'm trying to tell you is that you're the most beautiful creature I could stand to even exist by, your also the most kind legendary I've come to even know. Your passion for the truth puts mine for ideals ashame," **_*sighs* "_**and I love yo-"

Reshiram interrupted Zekrom and kissed him on his lips when she heard one of the most kindest things said, not just to her but at all.

Zekrom's whole face was now the brightest red you could probably see. When she stoped her kiss, Zekrom was just...shocked.

"W-w-why?"

"Because I have had some of these feelings too in the past. How you handled them makes me feel ashamed that I've actually hid them for years and forgot them sometimes. I could say a million words for you, but I'll sum it up to four for you." She hesitated but found her confidence, "I love you too."

Zekrom was just surprised about this, she really and actually felt for him, back. He wasn't even thinking and kissed her back. "You want to keep watching the meteors Reshiram?"

"Sure... And to be honest, 100% truthful, I-I wouldn't care if it was..**that." She smiled as she laid her head on Zekrom's shoulder. Zekrom nuzzled his new lover and kissed her head, causing some blush to form on her.**

"Heh, you're blushing." Zekrom nuzzled her more with a cocky looking grin.

"Shut up, turbine butt." More appeared on her face.

"Just noting."

They both watched the meteors as they all passed by.

"Hey, would you want to do **_that_** though Reshira-"

**"Zekrom."**

"Sorry."

They both kept watching the sky, eventually Zekrom lightly fell to the ground of the tower with Reshiram on him.

"When we practice battling tomorrow, I'm going to beat your turbine butt."

"We'll see, engine a*s."

Reshiram adjusted on top of her lover and began to fall into a deep slumber.

"Zekrom just looked at her, on top of him. He then smiled as he thought how they both liked each other now.

"Go to sleep dork." Reshiram said as her eyes were closed, knowing that Zekrom was looking at her.

"Fine Reshiram."

He than began to drift to sleep as he thought of how truth or ideals aren't better than another, but better together.


End file.
